lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Multiverses: The Standalone Edition
Lego Multiverses: The Standalone Edition Lego Multiverses is a video game released at an unknown date. It is a Standalone version of Lego Dimensions, but with rare characters not everyone is a big fan of. It be released on all three platform types: PlayStation, Xbox, and Nintendo, also with unknown labeling yet Playable Characters Lego Ninjago Movie * Lloyd Garmadon (Variants: Default, Masked, Casual) * Kai (Variants: Default, Masked, Casual) * Nya (Variants: Default, Masked, Casual) * Jay (Variants: Default, Masked, Casual) * Cole (Variants: Default, Masked, Casual) * Zane (Variants: Default, Masked, Casual) * Misako (Variants: Default, Lady Iron Dragon, Office) * Sensei Wu ( Variants: Default, Underwear) * Lord Garmadon (Variants: Default, Forest, PJs, Office) * Citizen (Variants: Mother, Teacher, Groom, Bride) * Shark Army Goon * Octopus * Angler Goon * Fish Bowl * Jellyfish Thug * Pufferfish Thug * General #1 * Shark Army General #1 Lego Batman Movie * Batman * Bruce Wayne * Alfred * Robin * Dick Grayson * Batgirl * Barbara Gordon * Batman (Excalibur) * Batman (Fuzz) * Batman (Reggae) * Batman (Mr. Gold) * Batman (Lobster-Lovin') * Batman (Duckie) * Batman (Centurion) * Batman (Reporter Disguise) * Harley Quinn * The Joker * Eraser * King Tut * Polka-Dot Man * Riddler * Catwoman * Penguin * Red Hood (Joker) * Kite Man * Catman * Bane * Egghead * Commissioner Gordon * Lord Voldemort * Agent Smith * Stripe * Sauron (Eye) * King Kong * Staypuft Marshmallow Man * Slimer * Dalek Emperor The Nut Job * Surly (Variants: Default, Young, Dog Whistle, Rodeo, Underwear, Desert Warrior, Hun, Cossack, Samurai, Knight, Roman Centurion, Pharaoh, Wolfpack Rogue) * Andie (Variants: Default, Young, Dog Whistle, Backpack) * Buddy (Variants: Default, Young, Underwear, Rodeo) * Grayson (Variants: Default, Young, Backpack) * Jimmy * Johnny * Jamie * Mr. Feng * Mole * Redline * Precious * Frankie * Lil Chipmunk * Charming Chipmunk * Daredevil Chipmunk * Persian Squirrel * Pigeon * Mouse Thug * Mouse Warrior * Mouse Guard * Raccoon (Variants: Default, Young) * King * Lucky * Fingers * Knuckles * Mayor Muldoon * Heather * Gunther * Street Rat * Mayor's Thug (Variants: Worker, Flamethrower) Wallace and Gromit * Wallace (Variants: Default, Underwear, Anti-Pesto, Earmuffs) * Gromit (Variants: Default, Anti-Pesto) * Lady Tottington * Wendylene * Shaun the Sheep * Hutch * Were-Rabbit * Farmer * Victor Quartermaine * Philip * The Vicar * Feathers McGraw * Preston (Variants: Default, True Form, Puppy Machine) * Piella Bakewell Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Sinbad (Variants: Default, Alt, Snow, Banquet) * Marina (Variants: Default, Snow, Snow (Coatless), Banquet) * Rat * Kale * Jed * Luca * Grum * Hassan * Li * Jin * Spike * Proteus (Variants: Default, Scapegoat, Banquet, Torn Raiment) * King Dymas * Syracuse Royal Guard * Executioner * Eris * Roc * Cetus * Siren * Musca * Lacerta * Scorpio * Rompo * Leo The Missing Lynx * Felix (Variants: Default, Electrocuted, Untidy) * Lynxette * Gus * Betty * Rupert * Astarte (Variants: Default, Lingerie (Featherless)) * Animal Care Guard * Diogenes * Wolf Leader * Wolf Consular * Patty * Noah * Newmann * Nimrod * Newmann's Thug * Fat Soldier * Skinny Soldier Road to El Dorado * Miguel * Tulio * Zargoza * Chief Tannabok * Chet * Altivo * Tzekel-Kan * Acolyte * Hernan Cortez * Conquistador Thug * Jaguilar Monster Adventure Time * Finn * Jake * Fiona * Fern * Lady Rainicorn * Princess Bubblegum * Marceline * Lumpy Space Princess * Tree Trunks * Ice King * Magic Man * Duke of Nuts * Flame Princess * Gunter * Cinnamon Bun * Banana Guard * Earl of Lemongrab * Hunson Abadeer * Lemongrab #2 * Lemongrab #3 * Lemonhope * Lumbo * Witch * Witch's Guardian Minecraft Story Mode * Jesse * Jesse (Female) * Petra * Lukas * Olivia * Axel * Ivor (Variants: Default, Underwear, Ninja) * Gabriel * Soren the Architect * Ellegard * Magnus * Harper * Jack * Reuben * Xara * Aiden * Mevia * Hadrien * PAMA * Old Builder * Romeo/The Admin Gods of Egypt * Horus (Variants: Coronation, Underwear, Outcast, Re-coronation) * Bek * Hathor * Zaya * Thoth * Nephthys * Osiris * Isis * Anubis * Ra * Set * Urshu * Mnevis * Anat * Astarte (Gods of Egypt) Ben 10 Verse * Ben Tenyson * Gwen Tenyson * Grandpa Max * Kevin Levin * Argent * Ben 10 (Alien Force) * Ben 10 (Ultimate Alien) * Gwen (Alien Force) * Kevin (Alien Force) * Kevin 11 * Kevin 11 (Alien Force) * Kevin 11 (Ultimate Alien) * Azmuth * Vilgax * Albedo * Charmcaster * Zombozo * Dr. Animo * Vulkanus (Variants: Default, Diaper) * Aggregor * Captain Nemesis * Eon * Charmcaster (Young) * Hex * Cash Star Wars Non-Canon * Anakin Skywalker (Variants: Canon, McQuarrie Concept, Sentinel, Assassin, Mandalorian, Warlord, New Revan, Alderaan Raiment, Onderon Revolutionary, Millennium Ring, Thief King, Darksaber) * Luke Skywalker (Variants: Canon, Old, Sentinel, Assassin, Redemption, Millennium Puzzle, Sobek) * Kylo Ren (Variants: Canon, Indigo Lantern, Anubis) * Anakin Solo * Roan Fel * Jarael * Darth Revan * Ulic Qel-Droma * Quinlan Vos * Tholme * A'Sharad Hett * Dark Woman * Mace Windu * Qui-Gon Jinn * Yoda * Ben Kenobi * Ben Skywalker * Mara Jade Gnomeo and Juliet/Sherlock Gnomes * Gnomeo * Juliet * Benny * Nanette * Paris * Shroom * Lord Redbrick * Lady Bluebury * Featherstone * Faun * Mankini Gnome * Stone Bunny * Goon Gnome * Tybalt * Fishing Gnome * Sherlock Gnomes * Gnome Watson * Barry * Big-Eared Gnome * Salt Shaker * Steve Gnome * Video Game Player * Gregson * Stackable Head * Irene * Moriarty * Gargoyle Reggie * Gargoyle Ronnie Teen Titans Go! * Robin * Starfire * Cyborg * Raven * Beast Boy * Bushido * William J. Reagan (Night Shines) * Carl Burnett (Night Shines) * Frank Enea (Night Shines) * Patrick Stump * Pete Wentz * Andy Hurley * Joe Thohman * CeeLo Green * Sweet * Aqualad * Speedy * Evil Dragon * Slade * Terra * Trigon * Brain * Monsiour Mallah DC Universe (DLC) * Batman (Variants: Default, Arkham Knight, Red Son, Detective Comics, 1966, Green Lantern, Sinestro Corps, Vampire, Injustice, Injustice (Alt), Zebra, Round Table, Brave and the Bold, Animated, Dark Knight) * Superman (Variants: Default, Red Son, Black Suit, White Lantern, Film, Injustice (Main Universe)) * Wonder Woman (Variants: Default, Film, Film (Cloak), Injustice (Main Universe)) * Cyborg (Variants: Default, Injustice) * Shazam! (Variants: Default, Alt, Injustice, Injustice (Alt), Film) * Hawkman (Variants: Default, Pre-52) * Martian Manhunter (Variants: Default, True Form) * Katana (Variants: Default, Suicide Squad) * Janissary * Rick Flag * Commissioner Gordon (Variants: Film, Classic) * Red Hood * Robin (Variants: Dick Grayson (Teen Titans), Nightwing, Tim Drake, Tim Drake (Hood), Red Robin, The Spoiler, Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne (Pre-52), Damian Wayne (Injustice)) * Arkham Knight * Azrael (Variants: Jean-Paul Valley, Knightfall, Michael Lane) * Bronze Tiger * Vixen * Raven * Starfire (Variants: Default, Injustice) * Catwoman * Talia Al Ghul (Variants: Default, Nolan, Classic) * Aquaman (Variants: Default, Film, Injustice (Main Verse), Injustice) * Blue Beetle * Firestorm * Mera * Batwoman * Constantine * Dr. Fate * Zatanna * The Atom * Plastic Man * Mary Marvel * The Flash (Variants: Default, Injustice, Show) * Green Lantern (Variants: Default, Film, Injustice) * Green Arrow (Variants: Default, Injustice, Show) * The Joker * Harley Quinn (Variants: Default, Injustice, Suicide Squad) * Ra's Al Ghul * Lex Luthor * Solomon Grundy * Cheetah * Gorilla Grodd * Sinestro * Doomsday * Atrocitus * Firefly * Poison Ivy * Mr. Freeze * Grid * Black Adam * Captain Cold * Brainiac * Ares * General Zod * Evil Superman (Variants: Injustice, Injustice (Alt), Cyborg, Composite) * Professor Zoom/Black Flash * Prometheus * Malcolm Merlyn * Deathstroke (Variants: Slade Wilson, Suicide Squad, Default) * Deadshot (Variants: Suicide Squad, Default, Injustice) * Dark Opal * Anti-Matter * Enchantress (Suicide Squad) * Killer Frost * Penguin * Two-Face * Clayface * Riddler * Killer Croc * Killer Moth * Bane (Variants: Default, Classic, Film) * Incubus * Slipknot * King Shark * El Diablo * Captain Boomerang * Felix Faust * King Tut * Music Meister * Steppenwolf * Darkseid * Bizarro * Bizarra * Batzarro * Greenzarro * Cyzarro * Shazarro * Aquazarro * Flashzarro * Hawkzarro * Arrowzarro Marvel Universe (DLC) * Star Lord (Variants: Default, Volume 2, Classic) * Gamora (Variants: Default, Volume 2, Classic) * Rocket Raccoon (Variants: Default, Volume 2, Classic) * Groot (Variants: Default, Baby Groot, Teenage Groot) * Drax (Variants: Default, Volume 2, Classic) * Stakar Ogord * Yondu (Variants: Default, Film) * Adam Warlock (Variants: Default, Avengers Assembled) * Nova * Mantis (Variants: Default, Film) * Iron Man (Variants: Tony Stark, Tony Stark (Underwear), Tony Stark (Snow), MK 1, MK 5, MK 6, MK 7, MK 16, MK 17, MK 25, MK 39, MK 42, MK 43, MK 45, MK 46, Heroic Age, Invincible) * Captain America (Variants: Default, A:AOU, Classic, Hydra, WWII, Cowboy, Civil War) * Thor (Variants: Default, A:AOU, Ragnarok, Classic) * Hawkeye (Variants: Default, A:AOU, Civil War, Classic) * Hulk (Variants: World War, Default, A:AOU, Classic) * Black Widow (Variants: Default, A:AOU) * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch (Variants: Default, Civil War) * Vision * War Machine * Black Panther (Variants: Default, Urban Jungle, Classic, 2018) * Agent 13 * Spider-Man (Variants: Classic Trilogy, Ultimate, Amazing, Civil War, Homecoming) * Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Man (2099) * Spider-Man (Web-Slinger) * Spider-Man (Spider-Knight) * Lockjaw * Medusa * Black Bolt * Lash (Variants: Comics, Agents of SHIELD) * Dr. Strange (Variants: Film, ANAD, Classic) * Clea * Ancient One * Karl Mordo (Variants: Film, ANAD) * Wong (Film) * Quasar * Horus * Squirrel Girl (Infinity) * Deadpool * Gwenpool * Throg * Spider-Ham * Ayesha * Falcon * Mystique * Wolverine * X-23 * Professor X * Cyclops * Phoenix * Jean Grey * Havok * Beast * Nightcrawler * Psylocke * Magik * Gambit * Colossus * Blink * Angel * Storm * Iceman * Magneto * Sabretooth * Juggernaut * Blob * Pyro * Azazel * Mr. Sinister * Apocalypse * Reverend William Stryker * Bolivar Trask * Donald Pierce * X-24 * Ronan the Accuser * Shocker * Erik Killmonger (Variants: Default, Alt, Denim, Usurper, Black Panther, Comics) * Kaecilius * Dormammu * Doctor Voodoo * Klaw (Variants: Film, Comics) * Man-Ape * Augustine Du Lac * Aragorn * Baron Zemo * Crossbones * Ego (Film) * Taserface * Nebula * Thanos * The Other * Malekith * Kurse Hasbro (DLC) * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Jazz * Drift * Crosshairs * Canopy * Phoenix * Landquake * Jetfire * Wheelie * Sentinel Prime (Animated) * Autobot Drone * Arcee * Nightbeat * Prowl * Bulkhead * Sam Witwicky * Captain Lennox * Agent Simmons * Sari * Cade Yeager * Megatron * Starscream * Meltdown * Frenzy * Brawl * Bonecrusher * Sentinel Prime (Film) * The Fallen * Shockwave * Soundwave * Lockdown * Quintessa * Nitro-Zeus * Mohawk * James Savoy * Harold Attinger * Dylan Gould More to come... Levels The Spy Who Knew Me * Free Characters: Surly, Andie, Grayson, Lloyd, Batman, Sinbad, Marina, Spike, Miguel, Tulio * Recruiting Characters: Lloyd, Batman, Sinbad, and Grayson * Enemies: Street Rats, Possessed Civilians, and Constellation Henchmen * Bosses: Possessed Grayson (4 Hearts), Eris (10 Hearts) * Unlockable Characters: Eris, Cetus, Musca, Lacerta, Scorpio, Leo, Mother, Baby, Groom, Bride, and Street Rat * Conflict: "Four Heroes are preparing an ambush on an assault against Eris, all four are missing. Fortunately, only one is possessed making it easier to get the possessed reverted to normal in time. Good Luck" ~Horus * Outcome: Eris is defeated. Grayson is back to normal self, the other heroes are freed, it is time for another adventure * Location: Tartarus The Only Cure For Humiliation * Free Characters: Surly (Underwear), Buddy (Underwear), Andie (Young), Grayson (Young) * Recruits: Ivor, Jesse, Harper * Enemies: Street Rats, Old Builders, Witch's Guardsmen * Bosses: Raccoon (4 Hearts), Raccoon (Young) (3 Hearts), Witch (Cutscenes Only) * Unlockable Characters: Surly (Young), Buddy (Young), Surly (Rodeo), Buddy (Rodeo), Raccoon, Raccoon (Young), Old Builder, Witch's Guardian * Conflict: Raccoon connived the Witch into believing Surly, Buddy, Andie, and Grayson stole donuts as a way to get revenge on them, after being convinced for a while, The witch turned Andie and Grayson into children, she tried to do the same to Surly and Buddy, but the spell is flawed (Because the flashback variants already existed in The Nut Job's own sequel). Instead, it stripped Surly and Buddy to their boxer shorts (Surly wears cerulean-blue with gold acorns and signature visage, Buddy wears solid white)). They must get to Ivor's Cottage for the "Cure" * Climax: Surly and buddy finally have new lower fur thanks to the Flawless Potion of Regeneration, Andie and Grayson revert back to normal. They return to convince the Witch that Raccoon did this. Furious of the lies, Raccoon was being converted into a baby coon. However, Surly and company must defeat Raccoon before he goes back to normal * Outcome: The Other villains laughed at Raccoon of abnormal age and is being adopted by Charmcaster More To Come... Category:LEGO video games Category:Crossovers Category:Animated Movies Category:Marvel Category:DC Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Adventure Time Category:Lego minecraft Category:Ninjago